The Show Must Go On
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 1*// A young woman isn't meant to be the thief/actress that she was...born to be. Instead she secretly wishes for a different life where she doesn't have to live poorly. A young prince, a king-to-be, wishes for a free life. Will they eventually meet?
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX... SquareSoft does....  
Dedication: To all who are being VERY patient with me...  
  
  
[Summary: The names are the only thing that's been changed, besides for something else that I'm sure you'll find interesting to read on about... ]  
  
***  
  
  
~*~Stop Hurting, Stop Hating, Forgive Me~*~  
  
  
*~* Prologue *~*  
  
**Was royalty meant to die in cold blood?**  
  
  
  
It had been a long day as Queen Lizette Til Alexandros the 16th slowly made her way up to her room, limping as she walked, her skin pale and smeared with blood, a small, warm bundle wrapped in a warm baby blue blanket that she cradled dearly to her chest.  
  
Not even two hours ago, she had given birth to a baby boy with curly dark honey-gold hair, and the deepest and darkest shade of green for his eyes that she had ever seen in her entire twenty-nine years old living on Gaia.  
  
Her time was drawing near; the crystals and wise man had spoken to her through her dreams, telling her that she should expect the worst soon. Lizette glanced down at the small baby in her arms and smiled gently as a light pink flush of sleep decorated his chubby cheeks. His small pink lips were pluckered outwards as his long, soft, dark lashes fanned his cheeks.  
  
" Zidane Til Alexandros the 17th.... not bad. Kind of catchy though... maybe it should just be Zidane Alexandros.... ", Lizette thought outloud as she climbed the flight of stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Lizette's personal, and most loyal bodyguard was walking behind her in silence, his head bowed deeply, his hands hanging stiffly at his sides. His name was Mikala Steiner. His grandfather; Tidus Steiner had served under her mother; the desceased Queen Yuna Til Alexandros the 15th.  
  
' Oh Gods... let him live a wonderful and easy life. Please don't let him live the life I had to live and don't let him have to go through the same fate as every other male Til Alexandros... ', she silently prayed as she stopped in front of her door.  
  
Mikala quickly and gently brushed past her to reach out and grasp the knob of the door. He then pushed it open and went into the room first, making sure that there was no one hiding out in the shadows in the far corners of the room.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and gave one brief nod before moving aside to allow his Queen to enter the room and make her way over to the small cradle that hung from the ceiling, veiled over with white satin, transparent sheets.  
  
Lizette gently eased the sleeping babe into the softness of the cradle and brushed aside some of the golden curls that hung in front of the babe's closed eyes. A small smile touched her face and she sighed in happiness and yet sadness.  
  
Mikala cleared his throat, " Majesty... if you be not needing me anymore, then would it be alright if I retired now? ", he asked gently, his voice deep with a soft tone to it.  
  
Lizette stood up straight and turned to face him, her clear blue eyes, freckled with orange, and deep gold specks sparkled brightly in the candlelight that was burning by the bedside, lit up by Mikala.  
  
" Yes, Mikala... you may take your leave. Tell your wife that I bid her well when she delivers your little bundle of joy. I hope to have him or her as a personal guard for my little Zidane as your other eldest son; Adelbert... ", she smiled at him as she walked over to him and gently hugged him hard, almost as if she were never ever going to see him again.  
  
Mikala returned her hug and pulled away slowly. He looked at her and watched as a lone tear slid down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
" Please, Majesty... don't worry about it. It's going to be alright, I'm going to protect you with my life... I'll make it sure that you are never slain down by the sword of that evil... wicked wizard; Xanthus. Now... please, get some rest so that you'll be refreshed in the morning for his Highness... "  
  
Lizette smiled and nodded lightly, " Thank you, Mikala. Could you please make sure, on your way out of the castle, that Kuja is asleep? I do hope that he didn't take off again... "  
  
Mikala chuckled and slammed his fist against his chest in the Alexandrian salution, " Majesty, I will do that... now, rest... ", he replied lightly before he disappeared from the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Lizette sighed heavily as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands as she propped her elbows on her knees. She listened to the soft sounds that Zidane made while he slept, sometimes crying out as he slept or just breathing heavily until it would die down to an even breathing.  
  
" My poor child... I do pray that you don't end up like Kuja. It's bad enough that your father had a tail... now you and Kuja have been cursed with that wretched thing. But... your father did go in peace.... ", she whispered lightly to the sleeping baby in the cradle not far from the bed.  
  
Wet, warm tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she weeped silently as the memory of her husband's death came into her mind again. She didn't want her children to have to go through that pain and suffering. She wanted them to find wonderful, beautiful women who would love them dearly and care for them, as they would for them.  
  
The more she thought about it, the harder she wept. Lizette wept so hard that she didn't even hear the door open and then closed silently. Her slim shoulder shook as her entire was now racked with sobs. Her long white hair with dark honey-gold streaks fell in front of her face, curtaining it from view.  
  
Silent as the light, warm breeze that flowed into the room from the open windows, her unknown vistor advanced. He quickly unsheathed a long sword that had a deep green jewel placed in the hilt. He lifted the weapon over his head as he now stood directly behind his Queen.  
  
Lizette sniffled lightly and lifted her head to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. As she looked up, she saw something bright run across the ceiling and she knitted her transparent brows in confusion and curiousity. She stood up, and just as her butt left the soft mattress, a loud whizz was heard behind her and she felt a sharp line of fire run down her back.  
  
She reached up behind her and placed a hand to her back, feeling the warm, sticky substance ooze through her fingers as she pressed them down onto the wound. Lizette brought her hand back around and lifted it up to her face. Her face went even paler then it did before she entered the room as she watched the crimson run down her arm from her hand.  
  
Lizette shook her head and whirled around, doubling over slightly from the pain in her back that now flared to life with the movements. She stood face to face with her attacker; the head priest at the temple in the bottom of the castle; Xanthus.  
  
His violet eyes gleamed dangerously in the dim light of the candle in the corner as he brought the sword to rest on his shoulder as he quickly and effortlessly jumped over the bed, his red, gold, and green robes flaring out behind him and then coming to a halt as he landed on the floor, crouched slightly in front of Lizette who was beginning to back away.  
  
" No... ", she whispered.  
  
Xanthus grinned deviously as he nodded and took a step towards her, " Yes, Lizette. I'm terribly sorry to have to do this to you... considering you're royalty. But.. what must be done, must be done.... "  
  
Lizette took another step back and her butt bumped into the cradle, causing it to rock to and fro slightly. She jumped back and winced as pain shot through her body from her back. Xanthus chuckled lightly and took one more step towards her.  
  
" Come now, child... you have no need to worry about it. Your mother went through it, and her mother before her as well. It happens to all the women of royal Alexandrian blood... "  
  
Lizette stepped to the side, trying to make her way towards the door, even though she knew it was impossible to escape her destiny. Xanthus sensed her actions and he reached over, grabbing her roughly by the arm, and dragging her back to stand in front of him. She let out a very loud scream as she was dragged roughly towards him.   
  
Her entire back felt like it had ripped in half as she doubled over before him, showing great signs of weakness. Her long hair fell in front of her face and Xanthus reached down and brushed it aside, tucking it behind her ear as he grabbed her chin and yanked her face upwards along with her upper body, so she could face him.  
  
A light cry from the cradle caught Xanthus' attention. The light cry grew louder and more insistent when no one moved to pick up and soothe the small, frightened child. He looked over Lizette's shoulder at the baby and he snorted at it before lifting his sword and placing it's blade against the smooth, pale skin.  
  
" Say goodbye, my Queen.... your death will not be forgotten, nor will it be remembered... ", Xanthus said in a low tone, his eyes flashing a dark evil.  
  
Lizette closed her eyes, swallowed against the blade and then let out a loud cry of help. She wasn't going to let him get her baby, " Mika --- "  
  
Xanthus snorted in disgust at her stupidity as he pressed the blade into her neck and sliced sideways, cutting off her pitiful cry for her bodyguard; Mikala.  
  
" I don't think you'll be able to try that again.... not while I'm living on this planet... "  
  
Dark crimson sprayed onto his holy robes and soaked them completely. Spots of crimson decorated his hard featured face as he let go of Lizette's chin, causing her to slump against him and then slid down, leaving a larger, wider streak of crimson on his robes.  
  
Xanthus kicked at the corpse to make sure it was dead before stepping over it to peer into the cradle at the infant who was now slightly purple in the face from crying so hard and so loud. Xanthus watched the child for a moment before lifting his blood stained sword over his head, preparing to plunge it deep into the small bare chest of the baby.....  
  
  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX.... SquareSoft© does... we owe it all to them...  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! . No!! Don't run away... =^^=;  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
  
**Troubles for a thief**  
  
  
//19 years later\\  
  
  
" Odd.... I wonder what I would do about her... ", Baku muttered to himself as he watched the youngest member of Tantalus sitting cross-legged on the ground, playing a game of cards with Blank and Cinna.  
  
" What's odd, Baku? ", Ruby asked from his left as she glanced at him and then over at the trio sitting on the ground.  
  
Baku shook his head and scratched his jaw as his gaze continued to settle on the girl, " Nothing, Ruby... I was just wondering about Garnet.. that's all. She seems so innocent, yet she's really deadly... "  
  
Ruby quirked a dark brow and flung her light brown hair over her shoulder, beginning to study the young nineteen year old as well, " What do you mean by that? I don't want her in my theater if she's deadly, Baku... "  
  
Baku snorted and then laughed outloud at her, " Don't worry, Ruby! She's not THAT deadly, but she's deadly. "  
  
" I still don't understand what you mean by that, Baku... ", Ruby replied impatiently as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
Baku chuckled and then shook his head, " Don't worry about it. I'm sure the boys could handle her better then I could.. remember, they all grew up together after we found her laying on the shore in LindBlum among the wreckage of that small sailboat... ", he reminded her.  
  
Ruby nodded and tilted her head to side and watched Garnet as she threw her head back and laughed loudly, her long dark flowing hair touching the ground, the little horn gleaming in the light of the stage.  
  
" I guess you are right... but why wait till now to try and figure out stuff about her? I mean... what's with the horn on her head? The heart-shaped face, the small waist... why's it all perfect? "  
  
Baku cocked an eyebrow and turned to stare at Ruby, " What? Are you suddenly jealous of the little Summoner? You two grew up together as well... you two are almost like sisters. "  
  
" In Tantalus we are sisters, Baku... just like the boys are my brothers and you a father to me that I never had.. "  
  
Baku smiled gently and reached out to give her small hand a kind squeeze, " Hey... don't worry, Ruby. Tantalus is always going to be here for you and for the rest of them. You have no need to worry about anything.. "  
  
Ruby smiled and nodded, " I hope you're right, Baku... "  
  
" Ah ha!! You lost, Cinna, in your face! ", Garnet's soft, melodious voice cried out through the theater, echoing off the pictureless walls.  
  
Blank scowled in confusion, " That's because he doesn't understand how to play this Triple Triad! Neither do I... you're never going to teach us are you, Garnet? "  
  
Garnet giggled and reached over to collect her stash of Triad cards she had won, " I just did! You just weren't paying any attention to what I was saying. "  
  
Cinna frowned deeply as he stared down at his two remaining Triad cards, " I'm never going to understand you, Garnet... whenever you do something with us, you're always kicking our butts. Why is that? ", he questioned as he glanced up at her from his cards to watch the confused expression in her dark soft chocolate eyes.  
  
" I don't know... ", she replied softly as she began to pile her cards and then tuck them away safely into a leather pouch that hung on her belt that hung lopsidedly off her narrow, small waist and hips.  
  
Baku watched, as did everyone else, as Garnet slowly pushed herself off the ground and silently walked from the room to go into her room in the back of the theatre. Blank watched her go and then glanced over at Baku who nodded at him. Blank quickly jumped off the ground and followed her.  
  
Cinna stood up, pulled up his short, small shorts so that they weren't hanging off his butt and walked over to the small bar to plop down onto a red, swirly barstool. Ruby looked at him and then looked at Baku.  
  
" What's wrong? ", she asked Cinna lightly as he began to look at his Triad cards closely, as if taking some sudden interest in them.  
  
Cinna handed her the card that he held in his right hand and Baku and Ruby leaned forward to glance down at the writing on the bottom of it.  
  
" Death... ", Ruby read outloud.  
  
Cinna nodded and then sighed heavily as he took another back over his shoulder at the stage where Garnet and Blank had disappeared to, " Yeah.... that's what it says. "  
  
Baku frowned, " What are you trying to get at, Cinna? "  
  
Cinna shook his head, " I'm not getting at anything, Boss... I'm just pointing out that Garnet was the one who gave me this before she won... "  
  
Ruby frowned herself and turned her back to the boys to fix herself a drink. Baku watched her for a moment and then looked back at Cinna who was beginning to put his cards away.  
  
" I don't understand what's going on, but from now on, Cinna.... Marcus, Blank and you are to guard her with your life. You got me? "  
  
Cinna quirked an eyebrow, " Why the sudden protection, boss? "  
  
Baku felt a shive run down his back, " I don't know. I just have this really weird feeling that something's going to happen with her and the name on that card... "  
  
***  
  
" Sire?! Where are you going? ", Adelbert and Edwin Steiner both cried as their King began to walk away from them and the young woman who stood inbetween them, her clear blue eyes watching him leave as she kept her hands clasped in front of her deep green gown.  
  
Zidane Til Alexandros the 17th shook his head, rolled his eyes and continued to walk away, completely ignoring the protesting guards that began to chase after him, leaving the young Princess to stand alone. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black pants and bowed his head deeply as the black and gold cape flared out behind him as he walked away quickly.  
  
Zidane watched the ground pass quickly with deep forest green eyes. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, secured with a black elastic. Not most of his honey-gold hair was able to be brought back in the pony tail so it hung on the sides of his face and sometimes in front, looking slightly layered.  
  
He sighed loudly as he rounded a corner and disappeared up the flight of stairs to go into his room, passing General Beatrix on his way up. Beatrix bowed slightly as she walked down the stairs, but she caught the sadness in the Kings eyes and she stopped. She turned around and watched him as he trudged up the stairs slowly now.  
  
" Sire? "  
  
Zidane stopped and turned around to look at her, " What is it, Beatrix? "  
  
Beatrix took a step towards him, " Is something the matter? You seem... down... "  
  
Zidane looked at the ground and shook his head, " No... nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired... a little upset...a little of everything. "  
  
Beatrix nodded, " I see... is there anything I can help you with to make it seem a little better? "   
  
Zidane tilted his head to the side and frowned as he thought about it, " Well... I don't know. I'm still a little hung over about finding out about Kuja being dead from Steiner.... and I'm a little annoyed of all these women who come here, only interested in one thing; marrying me. "  
  
" Ahh... I see, Sire. I will try to help you out. Is there anything else? "  
  
Zidane bit his lip, " Hmm... I want freedom. ", he declared.  
  
Beatrix blinked, " W-what? "  
  
Zidane nodded, " Yes! I want to get out of the castle and go explore Alexandria, it is after all my town... my country, so why can't I go out and just see how it's doing? "  
  
" But you already do that, Sire... "  
  
" From a balcony! "  
  
Beatrix sighed heavily, " I can see what can be done about that, Sire.. "  
  
Zidane nodded and flashed her an impish smile, " Thank you, Beatrix... "  
  
Beatrix slammed her the side of her fist to her chest, " Sire! ", she replied before turning and walking down the rest of the stairs,  
  
Zidane watched her go, the sadness still in his eyes. He was lonely. He needed to be loved, he needed someone to love himself. He felt his beige tail sway to and fro in the air and he suddenly sighed, wishing to know who his father was so he could figure out how he had gotten a tail...  
  
***  
  
" Look at you! You don't even look like you belong with a gang of thieves that you call family. You deserve better... something more like royalty... ", Garnet mumbled to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror that stood on her dresser in the room that she and Ruby shared.  
  
The door to her room slowly opened and Blank popped his head into the room to find Garnet sitting on the edge of her bed, staring off into space, her eyes staring at herself in the mirror. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Blank slowly made his way over to the bed.  
  
" Garnet? You alright? "  
  
Garnet blinked and turned her head to look at him. She nodded lightly and smiled meekly, " I should be, why you ask? "  
  
Blank sat down on the bed beside her and shrugged lightly as he began to trace the funny patterns on her quilt, " I don't know. You just ran off after we finished that game of Triple Triad. How come? ", he asked as he looked at her.  
  
Garnet searched his face and then chuckled lighthly before swatting his thigh, " Always worrying about me, aren't you? "  
  
Blank had to smile, " Yes... of course. I'm always going to worry about you, as will everyone else. You're like my baby sister, so I have reason to worry. Will you tell me what's bothering you? ", he asked gently, reaching out to grasp her hand.  
  
Garnet sighed and looked down at the ground, " I don't want to be here... anymore. I love you guys, but... I don't know anymore. I'm old enough to take care of myself, right? To live on my own now, right? ", her lifted her face to search his again.  
  
Blank stared at her, wide-eyed, " G-garnet... you're not going to leave are you? "  
  
Garnet slowly nodded her head, " Yes, Blank.... I have been thinking about it.. "  
  
Blank swallowed and slowly took his hand from hers, " You can't! ", he nearly shouted as he jumped off the bed and began to pace the floor in front of her.  
  
Garnet pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, " And just why not, Blank? "  
  
Blank stopped pacing and looked at her, " You can't go yet, Garnet. Can't you just wait a few more years to leave, or until I'm dead? "  
  
Garnet chuckled lightly, bringing a hand to her mouth, " B-blank... why though? ", she asked as her chuckles turned into quiet sobs.  
  
Blank felt his heart ache for the young girl. He walked over to her and reached out to wipe away a tear that fell down her flushed cheeks, " I don't want you to go out into the world until you know what you're up against, and besides, I like having you around... ", he replied lightly as he knelt down in front of her.  
  
Garnet fell from the bed to her knees on the ground in front of Blank. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wept into his neck and shoulder. Blank wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly, afraid to let her go. He stroked her hair gently and rocked her.  
  
" It's going to be alright. Please... tell me you won't go and leave Tantalus... won't leave me.. "  
  
Garnet sniffled lightly and rested her head against his shoulder, keeping her arms around his neck, " I... I don't know, Blank. I long to be free.. "  
  
" But with Tantalus you can be! How can you not? "  
  
Garnet shook her head, " It's not what you think. I don't want to be that kind of free.... I want something... more... "  
  
Blank sighed heavily and gently kissed the horn on her head, " I guess there's no stopping you, huh? "  
  
Garnet sniffled and shook her head, " N-no... ", she whispered.  
  
***  
  
" Well... that was one big waste of time!! ", Zidane shouted outloud as he walked through the courtyard.  
  
" What was? ", a soft voice called from behind and Zidane whirled around to find himself face to face with the Princess of LindBlum.  
  
Zidane sighed heavily and then shook his head, " You wouldn't understand.... ", he muttered, turning his back to her as he began to walk again.  
  
Viconia deVir of LindBlum shook her head and followed him, " Why don't you try me, Zidane? "  
  
Zidane stopped dead in his tracks, " What? "  
  
Viconia nodded, " You heard me well... I said why don't you try me? "  
  
Zidane slowly turned around to face her, taking in the beauty. He always wondered why women managed to be so beautiful. He frowned, " And if I don't? "  
  
Viconia smiled lightly and began to walk towards him, keeping her eyes locked with his until she was standing right in front of him. She lifted a hand and twirled a long strand of Zidane's gold hair around her finger, bringing him down towards her.  
  
" I said... try me, Zidane.. ", she whispered, never tearing her eyes from his, never breaking the moment she had.  
  
Zidane suddenly felt himself swallow, " What do you want? ", he whispered, trying to stop himself from glancing down at the top of her cleavage that showed clearly.  
  
Viconia smiled kindly, " For you to try me... ", she whispered back as she slipped an around his neck, pulling him down even more as she slid her finger from his hair.  
  
Zidane slowly snaked an arm around her waist and brought her close, pressing the length of her body to his, " You want me to try you, huh? ", he whispered.  
  
Viconia nodded, " Y-yes... ", she replied  
  
' What are you doing, Zidane? '  
  
Zidane chuckled low in his throat before pressing his lips to hers, swiping at her bottom lip with his tongue, coaxing her to open up to him, which she did immediately, touching her own tongue to his.   
  
' What are you doing, Zidane? She isn't the one.... this one isn't it... '  
  
Zidane shook his head and Viconia pulled away to look at him. She noticed the trouble in his eyes and she frowned as she pulled her arms from his neck and slipped away from the comfort of his strong arms around her waist.  
  
" Z-zidane? What's the matter? "  
  
Zidane blinked and then turned his back to her, holding a hand to his forehead, " N-nothing... ", he whispered as he closed his eyes against the blurred face that kept popping in his mind.  
  
Viconia outstretched a hand to him, " Zidane... please. Talk to me.. ", she begged.  
  
Zidane whirled around to face her. He looked at her, a bewildered look in his eyes as he searched her face, as if looking for something that wasn't going to be there. He kept seeing 'her', but who was she?   
  
" Viconia.... I'm going to retire now. I've had enough of this! "  
  
Viconia blinked hard and stared at him, " W-what do you mean? "  
  
" Go back to LindBlum, Viconia... you're not meant for me and I'm not meant for you. ", Zidane muttered as he walked towards her and then brushed past her to disappear into the castle.  
  
Viconia whirled around and watched him stalk off. She shook her head and clenched her hand into a tight fist. She shook her head again and closed her eyes against the tears.  
  
" I can't go back, Zidane... not yet... not now, not ever! Not after what your mother did to my father.. you shall pay.... "  
  
***  
  
It was a little after dinnertime when Garnet reappeared in the theater from her room. Baku, Cinna, Marcus, and Ruby were all sitting at a round table, swapping tales while Blank stood by the far wall, leaning back against it, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood there with his eyes closed just listening to the sounds of the laughing people at the table.  
  
Garnet grabbed her cloak off the coathanger and tied it around her neck, setting it on her shoulders neatly. She reached up and draped the hood over her head to hide in the shadows that it provided. She made sure that she had her dagger hanging at the side before taking one last glance at the people who had been her family.  
  
She would be back. She made a promise to herself that she would come back to them, to make the family whole again.  
  
No one really seemed to take notice of her leaving this time. They were all use to her leaving and then not coming home till the wee hours of the morning from some little mission. All Blank saw when he opened his eyes was the black cape that bellowed out behind her as she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
***  
  
It had only been an hour since Garnet had left Tantalus behind to go in search of her freedom. She quietly wandered around the marketsquare of Alexandria and marvelled at the items for sale on small tables set in front of her as she passed them. She didn't have much gil, maybe just 10 gil and that was it.  
  
Garnet sighed heavily as she heard her stomach thunder loudly, complaining that it wanted food, something to fill it's emptiness. She looked around at the tables and spotted one where there was no one there, but their items were laid out nicely on the tabletop, food piled high in the pail beside the chair.  
  
Her mouth began to water slightly as she began to make her way towards the table, her hand resting on the handle of her dagger the entire time. Garnet stood in front of the table, her hand outstretched over the pile of food, as if waiting for an invitation to take the food freely.  
  
There wasn't going to be no invitation.   
  
Garnet pursed her lips and bent down lower to grasp the bright, red, shiny apple that was making her even more hungry by just taking her sweet time bending over to take it. Her fingers slid over the smooth skin to wrap themselves around it. She picked it up slowly and brought it to her mouth.  
  
Garnet's tongue flicked out to gently taste it before she placed her teeth to it and chomped down, sinking her teeth into the sweetness that flowed into her mouth to pool around underneath her tongue. She chewed on the piece for a moment before bringing the apple to her mouth again to take another bite.  
  
Something clattered to the ground by her feet, brushing up against her leg. Garnet looked down at what was there and her eyes found a large, brown potatoe sack, probably filled with goods. She bent down to open it up, but something warm and firm gripped her wrist and pulled her back up.  
  
The apple fell from her hand to the ground as Garnet jerked her head around to see who had a hold on her wrist. Her hood flew off to reveal the little horn that was surrounded by dark hair. Her dark eyee widened as she found herself facing a large burly man who sneered at her.  
  
" Whatcha think ye doing?! Taking me stuff without bothering to pay, Las?! I don't think that's a very good thing to do... you're going to pay for your crimes thief! ", he cried as he quickly reached down with his free hand and yanked her dagger from her scabbard and threw it to the ground.  
  
Garnet stared at the man, lips slightly apart to protest and tell him that she was just hungry, but he shook his head and tightened his grip on her wrist, causing her to wince instead. The burly man shook his head and glared at her.  
  
" Wait till the King hears about this one! He'll have you punished for sure... "  
  
" Hey! Look at the bag by her legs! ", someone pointed out as they joined the crowd that was beginning to gather around Garnet and her captor.  
  
The burly man looked down and sneered, " Well, well, well... what have we here? More stuff stolen? "  
  
A small boy the age of ten shook his head disapprovingly as he bent over and opened the bag to look inside. He reached into the bag and pulled out a Mythril Fork and then a Flame Saber. He held them up for the crowd to see and everyone gasped.  
  
" That's mine! That's from my table.. I'm the only one here who sells those kind of swords! ", someone shouted as he came forward to claim to the Flame Saber.  
  
Garnet watched in fear as everyone glared at her and she closed her eyes. Air suddenly rushed past her face as she was hoisted into the air and then roughly slung over someone's broad, wide shoulder. Tight, crude'y made ropes were tied around her wrists and her ankles.  
  
Garnet's eyes flew open and she shook her head, " N-no! Let me go... I didn't mean anything by it, I was just hungry! Put me down!! ", she screamed at the man who began to carry her towards a large cross that towered before them as they approached it quickly, the crowds behind her cheering the men on as they marched on.  
  
Garnet spotted the cross and began to squirm greatly, " Let me go! Please... I beg of thee!! ", she now shrieked, begging him desperately to let her down, but he wouldn't listen.  
  
They now stood in front of the cross. The man lifted Garnet effortlessly off his shoulder and with the help of two other men, eased her up onto the cross, untying her wrists to just tie them to the cross, spread out at her sides. They untied her ankles to retie them to the cross.  
  
She hung there for a few minutes, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head, " No.. please... let me down! ", she continued to beg as she looked around at the crowd for someone to help her.  
  
Garnet found no one.  
  
The burly man disappeared to mingle with the crowd. Another tall, very powerfully muscular man appeared carrying a large sledghammer, resembling Cinna's, only bigger and wider. Garnet shuddered as she made eye contact with him. She squirmed against her bounds, trying to break free so she wouldn't have to feel the sledgehammer connect with her frail and delicate body.  
  
" This woman is here why? ", the man holding the sledgehammer shouted.  
  
" She stole... she's a thief! Thieves deserve to die!! ", the crowd shouted.  
  
Garnet shook her head. She didn't remember Alexandria being so cruel towards thieves. She closed her eyes and tried to push away the shouts of the people in the crowds.  
  
A few minutes passed and nothing happened. When Garnet opened her eyes, she watched in horror as the man brought the sledghammer to the side, both large hands at the top and at the bottom for more driven force, more of a painful contact. He brought it back farther and then drove it forward quickly.  
  
All Garnet could do was open her mouth to scream out as the sledgehammer came towards her legs with enough force to smash through them and snap the cross itself in half..... 


End file.
